The Road Goes Ever On: Part Two
by Luinil Earendil
Summary: This is part two. Discover who Legolas is and his life before joining the fellowship. It is a bit of a romance, just so you know... Please REVEIW!
1. Legolas Part: I

Legolas: The story of an Elf prince  
  
A/N: Sorry I have not updated in a while this story seemed to be the most difficult to research. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Lady_Hawk1, who is totally smitten by Legolas. This is a biography of sorts and it goes into depth on what Legolas' childhood was like. For any Inuyasha fan please read Tormenting Wishes by Lady_Hawk1 it is an awesome story. I also dedicate this chapter Anelith and Lolly who both wrote really funny LOTR stories. Hope you like it.  
  
The morning sun shone brightly upon the tree in the sunless lands of Mirkwood. In a palace deep in the forest a young elf boy sat. His golden hair swayed in the wind and his piercing blue eyes gazed out into the black river. This boy was Legolas. His was son to the king of the realm, so rightfully he was a prince. He love nature, and it's beings. He spoke tongues of the woodland creatures and he was versed in Sindarin, Quenya and in Westorn. He was considered by many and even lord Eldrond considered him to be, wise. Legolas was one who seemed to have it all, he was a prince and he had lived in presumably one of the most beautiful palaces even though it was cold, dark, and hidden. He never really had any friends, nor was he ever allowed to leave his palace. His only true friend was a small bird whom he confided all into. This bird he named Aew. On this day he sat by the river that flowed through the palace. This palace was dark and gloomy yet beautiful and grand. "Aew, why must I live here? It seems if I have no purpose, I am the king's eldest son. Why must I be imprisoned within." he began to whisper, "within this hell hole, it is always dark and never has light shone through the tree tops. Oh, how I yearn to be out in the open running a field lush and green. Away, away from this kingdom!" The bird chirped. Aew jumped down on to Legolas' stomach and began singing. This bird was a nightingale it voice was pure, its tune was so masterfully made. Legolas lied down and pet Aew. And slowly he drifted off to sleep. The next morning came and he woke with a jolt. His bird was fast asleep yet in the distance he heard yelling. This yelling was loud and consistent. He placed the bird down and ran over slowly to the doorway it was coming from. "Wench, how did you find yourself in our realm? Only elves are welcome here, our alliance with your kind broke many years ago in Mordor." A Soldier of Mirkwood yelled at young human girl who was only around fifteen. "I don't know! I don't know!" She cried. Her cheeks were bleeding she had been badly beaten. The soldier had her by the hair. "You will answer me." He slapped her, she wailed. Tears were streaming down her face. "All I remember was." she paused. From behind the wall Legolas stood staring. Soon Legolas walked over slowly. The soldier bowed, he forced the girl to bow. "Unhand her. By order of the chief prince." He looked at her in sort of smirk she smiled as the soldier slowly raised her up. "But my lord, she trespassed on our lands, you know as well as I, if the king finds her she is as good as dead. Even with me I think she deserves death, she is human. But I, I would have let her go and told her to never return yet it is your choice my lord." He stared at the girl. "Do as I said, NOW!" He yelled forcefully. The soldier unhanded the girl and ran from the prince. "Thank you, Thank you. I am in your debt." The girl said gleefully.  
"What is your name? I am Legolas son of the king. Chief Prince of the realm of Mirkwood."  
She stared in to his eyes, and instantly she fell in love with the elf prince. She slowly stammered, "I am Narie."  
"Like the month?" Legolas giggled. Even though Mirkwood was thought of as fearful and evil Narie began to feel welcome. She laughed.  
The woods echoed laughter had not been heard in the forbidden lands. Laughter was seldom heard. Legolas looked at her, extended his hand and said, "Follow me!"  
She was a bit apprehensive yet she grabbed his hand. Legolas Ran faster and faster. Narie could barley make anything out. Her tattered clothes soon gave way and she stopped dead in her tracks.  
She gave a great yelp and she stood there naked. Quickly she hid her self. Legolas fell tripped and said, "Do you need clothes?"  
Narie Smiled and minutes later, more like hours because she bathe, she was dressed in an elaborate dress with beautiful mithril beads. She emerged stunning. Legolas slowly walked her down some steps. They walked on and on until they reached a small clearing in the middle of the palace. The river ran slowly. Narie and Legolas began talking. She sat down with her dress surrounding her. "I come from Rohan, I was seeking refuge. My family disowned me."  
"Why, may I ask?" Legolas said sympathetically.  
"I was never disowned by my family, I was banished from my kingdom because I posed as a soldier who was a man, so I rode for fifty days and I found myself here."  
"Oh. Did you like your home?" Legolas continued. The conversation went on for hours. The night came and passed.  
"Is it already morning?" Narie said surprised, "I find it amusing how when you are having fun; you find that time has passed you by."  
Legolas nodded. Slowly went in to kiss her. Her lips were and he was in love. His heart beat with it. He slowly pulled away and held her chin, "I love you."  
The wood glowed and bliss was found Legolas had never had feelings like this before. It was now two days after Narie arrived and his heart was truly soaring. And so Legolas retreated to his room. Where he slept for only a few hours yet he caressed his new found love.  
A jolt for a second time woke Legolas. This time it was Aew, he was pecking at Legolas' face. He brushed it off and the kept going. A loud, shrill sound now awoke him.  
"What?" Legolas said angrily to his bird. Then in a resounding crash and a loud yell the king of the realm came.  
"Legolas, I heard you freed a mortal from a soldier of my palace. Is this true?" his voice was stern yet hopeful the truth wasn't there.  
"Father it is true. She was seeking refuge, and over two days I have come to love her." Legolas responded.  
"How can you fool of a child? She is a dirty mortal, her kind are not welcome!" yelled the king, "She is now sentenced to death. You may love her now, I am only protecting you."  
Her sentence was set she was to die on the day of the full moon. The king took her to room where she awaited death.  
  
A/N: To save space while you are reading I cut it off here. His story is in three parts, The first part is more like when he was young. This is for LOLLY he did not have sex with Narie. PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
*~0oNamarieo0~* 


	2. Legolas Part II

Legolas: The Story of an Elf Prince Part II: Narie  
  
A/N: Now time for part two and after this only one thousand years left of history, YAY! ^_^ Just Kidding. There will be three more parts to make in all five. Hope you like it.  
  
Night fell upon Mirkwood; this one was not beautiful like the one before, the one he spent with Narie. Legolas looked up into a clearing of trees so that the moon was barely visible. He socomed to his knees and stared at the moon. It was only three days until Narie would be sent to death. Legolas' heart was broken and the king, his father, was to blame. He disapproved of this love, the only thing Legolas had in his life. He knew he must save her. But how and when?  
Slowly Legolas walked to the room where Narie was being held. From behind a wall he could slightly make out a four-poster bed draped in elegant fabrics. He could see her crying. Her eyes were red and her face was pale. He turned his head to see guard at each of the parallel doors. He stared, and by luck Narie noticed Legolas standing outside.  
"Legolas!" She screamed shrilly. Legolas ran to her, the window was open. She hugged him tightly. He held her in his arms embracing her.  
"You will not die, you will live on and again live on amongst your people." His hands were on hers. She cried, he wiped the tears and said, "Narie before the third night I will get you out of here."  
Narie was shivering. Her hands were cold and clammy. The dress she was given was now so torn and tattered that it was pulling apart at the seams. Legolas could tell she was frightened. She managed to say through her tears, "Don't leave. Not now, Legolas."  
He pulled back and said, "I will have Aew bring you food, as for I. I have to speak with my father."  
Again they kissed. She held his hand as he pulled away. He ran swiftly to his large bleak room. There he found Aew sitting on his perch. He told Aew to get food for Narie. Legolas quickly wrote a note and Aew was off. The bird flew high. The palace's kitchen was open and Aew quickly ducked in and in a flash grabbed a pear and Lambas bread out of the kitchen.  
Now, Legolas ran to the throne room, where he found his father. Sitting there lazy with a piece of chicken in his mouth.  
"Oh, Legolas what are you in here for?" his father said sternly.  
"I am here to discuss with you the matters of Narie."  
"Of whom do you speak?" Tharinduil asked.  
"Of my love, the mortal, the human." Legolas said bluntly in his father's face.  
"It has no name. The wench, the evil wench. I am only trying to protect you Legolas, her kind are greedy and do not have morals or a soul."  
"How can you say that!" Legolas yelled," She is my love even though we have only known each other for a mere two days. She has a soul, you factious pig!"  
"The woman in question is not in love with you. For women have no feelings, they are just there. Elf women are women who are real, and whom I found actually have a brain, they are able to think on their own. And she is just a subservient whore." The king shouted at Legolas.  
"You are wrong!" and so Legolas left.  
He walked on distraught his eyes were tearful. The pain seared through his heart. He knew he must save her, he would rather her live and never see her again then rather see her dead.  
  
A/N: You guy probably are mad at me now. Well wait for a few days for the next chapter and find out what happens!  
  
Much thanks to: Lolly- I'm not telling!!! Well not until the end. _ _ Elven destiny- Thank you for the nice review. \ _^ _^ _/  
  
Until Next time, Jon =) 


End file.
